In the scrap industry, customers who produce scrap for removal from a facility are paid based on the weight of the scrap removed. Customers at a site or facility collect scrap in collection bins and dump the scrap collected in the collection bin into a waste bin. Once a waste bin is filled up, the waste bin is taken off-site by a service provider where it can be weighed. Based on the weight of the scrap, the customer is paid.
Unfortunately, the system as currently used and deployed tempts unscrupulous service providers to defraud the customers by recording a weight of the scrap that is less than the actual weight produced by the customer. Because the weighing of the scrap is performed off-site, the customers have no way of corroborating the amount of scrap removed. For example, once the scrap has left the facility, some of the collected scrap can be removed before weighing or numbers altered after weighing. When the receipt documenting payment for the scrap is generated for the customers, the amount of weight produced by the facility may be more than the actual amount documented by the service provider. Unfortunately for the customer, there is no way for the customer to know that their load had been tampered with, or information modified.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system that allows customers to have their scrap weighed on-site and kept track of so as to reduce the possibility of tampering with the actual weight of the scrap produced by a customer.